


Movies In The Promised Land

by assholemurphy



Series: Stories From The Promised Land [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Edited for spelling/grammar, M/M, Movie Night, Murphy's not an ass, Post Season 2, now it gets shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty’s still healing, but he’s up and around, spending his time fixing the things that leave Murphy stumped, such as the television that continuously plays that creepy tape. He gets it fixed, though with Murphy around, it probably won’t stay that way for long, and they end up on the couch watching movies and joking, both glad to not be alone anymore, even if they don’t say it out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies In The Promised Land

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may have gotten carried away with this Verse, but I regret nothing.

“Okay, so, you want me to push the blue button and then the red one, right?” Murphy asked again, staring at the black remote. All the colored buttons and numbers confused him to no end, but Monty insisted it was actually very simple. Murphy was convinced he was lying.

“No, no. Press the _green_ one first, then the red one. Don't touch the blue one, you'll turn the disk player on again.” Monty replied, rolling his eyes behind the TV where Murphy couldn't see it. They'd been doing this for three hours now and Murphy still hadn't gotten the hang of it. Monty was worried he'd have to add safety locks to everything just so Murphy wouldn't mess up the settings.

“Okay, so green, then red. Got it.” Murphy nodded, pressing the button.

“No!” Monty screeched, wires sparking in his hands. “Not yet! Wait 'til I tell you to, then do it.” Murphy was going to turn him into barbecue, he was sure of it.

“Sorry, sorry!” Murphy apologized, pressing the button again and killing the power. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” Monty replied, picking up the wires again and casting Murphy a wary glance. If only he could rewire the thing _and_ press the buttons, but that required moving, and these days Monty tried to avoid doing too much of that.

His leg was healing well enough, at least, Murphy told him it was. He must have learned a lot while he was helping Clarke at the dropship. Monty was as impressed as he was grateful. He'd been here four days and, aside from a couple instances where he'd pissed Murphy off, which had resulted in a few hours worth of silence punctuated only by insults, and the one time Monty had almost drowned in the bathtub and needed Murphy to rescue him –they both agreed to never speak of it again,- everything had gone smoothly. Until now.

“Okay, so, just wait until I plug this back in. Did you know there was at least twenty years worth of dust back here? Electronics catch dirt better than anything, you know? Anyway, just wait a second, and,” Monty plugged the wires back in, and looked up at Murphy, “Now.”

Murphy nodded and pressed the button, eyes on the dark screen. Monty crossed his fingers, if he'd rigged it right, it should start right up without playing that video, but if he hadn't, it'd be back to the drawing board. Old school tech was so hard to work with.

Static burst onto the screen, white noise roaring from the speakers. “So, it worked?” Murphy asked over the noise.

“I think so. Now the red one.” Monty nodded, wincing at the sound. He wished he'd thought to tell Murphy to turn down the volume first. His discomfort was short lived, however, because as soon as Murphy pressed the button the screen turned blue and the noise stopped.

“It's supposed to turn blue, right?”

“Yes.” Monty nodded, smiling. “It's fixed. Now come help me up.”

“Awesome.” Murphy said, tossing the remote onto the couch. It missed by an inch and ended up smashing onto the floor, the plastic coming apart. “Shit.”

Monty's smile faded into a look of utter exasperation. “Really, Murphy? Just fucking really?”

“I didn't mean to miss!” He defended himself, staring at the pieces of the remote lying on the floor.

“You shouldn't be so careless with things! Not everything is as indestructible as you are, you know.” Monty sighed, shaking his head. “Just, come over here and help me up. I'll fix it, don't worry.”

Murphy just nodded, walking around the back of the television and kneeling beside Monty. “I didn't mean to break it.”

“I know that.” Monty forgave him, holding up his arms like a child. “Now if you don't mind, I'd like to walk to the couch, please.”

Murphy nodded. Monty knew he didn't mean to break the remote, it had been an accident, and it really wasn't that big of a deal. Odds were he could fix it. He liked to believe he could fix anything, though he knew that wasn't true.

He felt Murphy's arms wrap around his torso and lift him up. He stretched his legs out, getting his footing. Murphy pulled away for a second and Monty assumed he was grabbing the crutches. It was quite the shock when he felt the ground fall from his feet. “Uh, Murphy?”

“Yes?” The jerk had the nerve to sound amused as he began walking, Monty cradled in his arms. He was starting to believe the guy had a thing for carrying people around.

“Want to explain why I can't just walk over to the couch?”

“Because you have a broken leg, genius.”

“And crutches, smartass.”

“I must have forgotten about those. My bad.” Murphy smirked, setting Monty down on the couch.

“Or you just like to manhandle me and treat me like a helpless infant.” Monty huffed, glaring up at the other.

“Who, me? No, never. I swear, I get no pleasure out of watching you pout like a child.” Murphy chuckled, picking up the pieces of the remote before handing them to Monty.

“Just admit you like taking care of people.” Monty shot back. He'd noticed, over the time he'd been here, that Murphy seemed to enjoy being relied on. It was kind of sweet, in a strange way. _Sweet. That's a word that's probably never been used to describe Murphy before._

“I don't. Now, put it back together so we can watch something to shut you up.” Murphy huffed, frowning at the suggestion.

“Say please and I might consider it.” Monty teased as he examined the parts in his hands. It looked like the power source had popped out, which was an easy fix. All he had to do was pop it back in and replace the cover. Easy.

“Just do it.” Murphy demanded, scowling.

“It's one word, Murphy. One little word. Say it and I'll put it back together.”

“No.”

“Then no TV for you.” Monty shrugged, lying the device to the side and staring up at Murphy expectantly.

“Come on, Monty, put the damn thing together already.”

“Nope.” He shook his head, crossing his arms stubbornly.

“Oh, for the love of- _please_ will you put it back together?” Murphy rolled his eyes as he gave in.

“Of course I will, Murphy.” Monty smiled at his victory, popping the pieces together and holding it out to the other boy. “There you go.”

“ _Brat._ ” Murphy hissed as he snatched the remote from him. There was no real venom in it, though.

Monty laughed and shook his head. “Do you even know how to work it?”

Murphy glared down at him and said nothing. It was obvious he didn't, but he didn't feel like admitting it.

“Sit, I'll talk you through it.” Monty offered, patting the cushion beside him.

With a huff, Murphy dropped down next to him. “What button?”

Leaning over onto his shoulder, Monty pointed. “That one. Now that one.” They continued the process, Monty giving directions and Murphy nodding occasionally until they got to the selection screen. “Okay, now this is pretty much like what we had on the Ark, just lower tech. You have to use the remote to select everything and it's not as smart, so it can't choose for you.”

Murphy nodded, using the buttons to navigate through page after page of movies. Monty watched as they flicked across the screen, he recognized some of them from the Arc but there were a lot he'd never seen before. _Who'd have thought there'd be movies on Earth._ He watched until Murphy stopped on a bright pink title with a group of girls on the cover. “This okay?”

Monty shrugged, he'd never seen it before, so he didn't really have an opinion on it. “Never seen it.”

“You've never seen Mean Girls? Seriously?” Murphy turned his head to eye Monty critically. “What have you done with your life?”

Monty rolled his eyes and leaned a bit further over in order to press the 'select' button. “I made drugs and got arrested. You?”

“I watched awesome movies and was a model citizen.”

“And the Grounders have tea parties with teddy bears.” Monty snorted, leaning back and getting comfortable as the movie started.

“Shut up.” Murphy laughed, setting the remote on the coffee table and propping his feet up. “We should have made snacks.”

“You can make snacks next time.”

“Why me? Why can't you?” Murphy huffed out.

“I can't cook.” Monty explained, resting his legs next to Murphy's. “So, unless you want me to burn down this lovely home of yours...” He trailed off with a shrug.

“You never learned how to cook?” Murphy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Never really had to. Now, shh. I want to see if this movie's as good as you say it is.” Monty hushed him.

“Don't trust my judgment?” Murphy asked, feigning hurt.

“Should I?”

“Probably not.” Murphy admitted, relaxing into the sofa.

Monty huffed out a laugh as the first voice came from the speakers. He wasn't so much interested in the movie as he was interested in Murphy's movie taste,if he was honest. He only hoped he didn't fall asleep in the middle of it. He doubted Murphy would appreciate him drooling on his shoulder.

Which, by the time the end credits rolled, was exactly what had happened, but Murphy didn't wake him as he selected the sequel. He told himself it was because Monty was healing and needed rest. It had absolutely nothing to do with how peaceful and cute he looked while sleeping. Nothing at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
